Powers of the Sword
by Hinata2413
Summary: The prophesy stated: "When Darkness consumes all and the light is torn asunder, then will come the one who defeats him in a magical wonder. She will be a singer of swords who masters earth, air, fire and water, to save us from the evil we are all under". AMUTO, RIMAHIKO, KUTAU and YAKAIRI. Rated to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, thank you for taking a chance on my first story on fanfiction. I would like to start telling anyone and everyone that I do not own any Shugo Chara or the characters in the anime and/or manga. Thank you for reading it.

Ja ne!

~Hinata~

Powers of the Sword

(Narrator's POV) – imagine that we are watching the story from the sky

In a time where magic was looked upon as only royal people and those of high standings could hold was the time when Hinamori Amu grew up. She had powers that many people could not fathom. However, the people she hung around with knew nothing of these powers. Well this is not completely true, there was _one_. She went by the name Nadeshiko. They two started being friends in ninth grade.

The story of how they met was not the common way that friendships begin. Amu was talking with some other girls on lunch break when she noticed a girl with long purple hair getting pushed to the ground. The one who pushed her had fiery red hair. This girl didn't like the fact that she would not be a servant to her. Amu was one that stood up to the redhead her in the past as well.

When Amu saw that she was getting hurt, she ran to stop the redhead from hurting the girl further. Amu (not knowing about her powers) picked up a wooden stick and pointed it at the redhead.

***Let's go down to where they are and see how it all happened…***

(Amu's POV)

"Saaya! Let her go!" I demanded of Saaya.

"And what are you going to do about it?" She retorted. Are you going to hurt _me_ with that _stick_? You forget, I am from noble blood and you can't hurt me. You are nothing but a lowly peasant!

I calmly stated, "I may not have noble blood, but at least I don't expect people to stand in awe at my presence. Now let her go!"

"You want her to go free? Okay, but now you will take her place". Saaya sneered, as she shoved me to the ground.

As I stood up, I clenched my stick trying to control my anger when a spark flew from the stick and hit Saaya knocking her to the ground. When Nadeshiko saw what I did, she waved her hand over Saaya's face, grabbed my hand and we ran to the bushes.

(Nadeshiko's POV)

"Why didn't you tell me that you had powers?" I asked her. (As they watched, Saaya got up and walked away without saying anything).

"I didn't know!" Amu cried frantically. And what did you do to Saaya? Why does she look so confused?

"I have powers too, one talent is forgetfulness" I explained. "She can't remember the last 10 minutes so she does not know what happened".

Unbeknownst to them there was someone with sapphire eyes watching the entire episode. This young man knew power when he saw it. After all he had the power of the sun at his fingertips. He knew what he had to do…

(Amu's POV)

I bowed to the girl with long purple hair.

"I am Hinamori Amu, you can call me Amu, I said.

"I am Fujisaki Nadeshiko, you can call me Nade", she said.

"Well, I am gonna go meet up with my friends, wanna come with me?" I asked her. "Just please, don't mention the magic or powers thing. I don't want anyone knowing until I know what is going on"

"Sure, no problem" Nade said, "it will be our secret until you are ready to tell".

I walked up to my group of friends who all smiled when they saw me, but looked confused when they saw Nade.

"Hey guys, this is my new friend Fujisaki Nadeshiko. We met after Saaya went on one of her 'Queen fits'". I explained. Then I pointed to each person as I introduced them, "This is Mashiro Rima (who only looked away), Hotori Tadase (bowed and kissed Nade's hand), Souma Kukai (gave his thumbs up and a wink), Sanjo Kairi (who bowed with respect), and Yuiki Yaya (who said "Yaya is happy to meet you!).

"Hajimemashite, you guys can call me Nade" she whispered since she was nervous to be accepted into the group. Just then another purple head appeared behind her.

"Nade, you didn't tell me you had a twin! What's his name?" I exclaimed.

"Ah, gomenansai minna, this is my brother Fujisaki Nagihiko" she said bowing.

"Hajimemashite minna" Nagihiko bowed to the group and said "You can all call me Nagi", he said standing back up. The group hung out and talked until the end of lunch break.

***English class***

(Amu's POV)

English has always been a subject that I hated. It wasn't because the question was hard, but quite the opposite. I was good at it. I could easily carry a conversation in English like I was speaking Japanese. There was only one part of English that I hated and that was how English and Japanese varied with grammar. Why people just couldn't speak the same way? I will never know!

"Hinamori, how do you translate this into English?" Sensei Sakura asked. The sentence said "Nani wo o konomi no iro desu?"

"Whatever" I said and looked out the window.

"If you choose not even try, you will not pass this class" our Sensei instructed.

"Whatever" I repeated.

"Well, since Hinamori will not attempt it, does anyone else want to try it?" she asked the class. A boy with blue hair raised him hand.

"Tsukiyomi, go ahead" Sensei Sakura said with stars in her eyes.

"It means, 'What is your favorite color?"', he explained while rolling his eyes. Then he mumbled, "Why would you give such an easy question and how can you _not_ know the answer Pinky!"

When Amu heard this, she simply said "Whatever" and looked out the window.

(Ikuto's POV)

Class was finally over and the bell rang signaling the end of school. All I wanted to do was get out of there, but I heard Sensei Sakura keep "Pinky" behind.

"Amu, I know that you knew that answer, why do insist keeping it a secret? You know people will respect you and not treat you like you're dumb if you just answer the questions in class" She asked.

"Sensei, I don't care what people think of me, so unless I have detention or something. Can I go?" Pinky said.

With an exasperated sigh, she replied, "No, you are free to go".

When I heard her coming to the door, I quickly walked out of sight thinking that this "Hinamori Amu" was even more interesting. Why would anyone purposely act dumb? The other questions were how much power did she have and why didn't she use them?

Author's note:

So, that's it. This my first story so please be nice and give me constructive criticism. Please do not flame – that _is not_ constructive criticism, that is being just plain rude. If you like this story, I will continue writing more. I know that I need to fix my style of writing and make it more "loose" (Arigato Sanjana!). Anyways, I will start the next chapter. Please review my story.

~Hinata~


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the Shugo Chara manga, anime, or any of the characters within in it.

~Hinata~

(Amu's POV)

When I got home I couldn't help but wonder where that bolt came from and why it even happened. As I was thinking about it my mother came up and asked me to run to the store for some chicken so that she could finish dinner.

"Hai Mom!" I said as I walked out the door.

On my way there, I looked down an alley and saw a woman lying on the ground. She looked hurt and was barely breathing. I picked her up and brought her home.

"That was fast Am–What happened and who is that?!" My mom demanded

"What is going on?" My father asked. When he saw the woman he told my mom to place her in our spare room and let her rest.

"Papa, do you know who she is? What is her name?" I asked. He just looked at me and told me to go ask my mom if she needed anything.

"Hai" I said sadly.

"Hi Mama, Papa told me to come and see if you still needed me. Do you still want me to go to the store for you? Or is too late?" I asked her.

"Well, it's too late for chicken so maybe you can just help me in the kitchen. I need to replace the chicken with pork and see if it will stretch" She replied.

As we worked I asked Mom about our guest and she simply said that it was my father's place to explain who and what she was. After dinner was done, I went back to my father.

"Papa, is she doing okay?" I asked.

"Yes, you got to her just in time, thank you for bringing her here. She is a very important person to the Aka-Ryuu family. Let's go downstairs and we will talk more about her." He said.

***Downstairs in the living room – Mom had joined us***

"Amu, the lady's name upstairs is Kissa. She is the Dreamer. She helps keep all the nightmares away from us here in this realm." Papa explained.

"But wouldn't that mean that our dreams are in danger? Why is she here? Why did she leave? And how to do know her?" I asked. The questions came out faster than my Papa could answer.

"The saying goes 'Beware to those who dream when the Dreamer is awake.' As to your other questions, all will be revealed in due time. For now, just go to bed and we will talk more about it later" he said.

"Hai Papa. Oyasumi Mama, Papa, Asshiteru" I said. I went to bed very confused and eager to talk with this "Kissa". Maybe she would explain things my parents would not.

***The next morning***

I woke up to the smell of pancakes and immediately got out of bed. When I walked into the kitchen Kissa was talking with my parents. When she looked at me she told my parents that I looked just like her. Papa agreed and quickly closed the topic.

"Ohaio, Mama and Papa" I said.

"I am Hinamori Amu, Hajimemashite, Kissa" I said to our guest while bowing.

"You have raised her well Tsugumu, she is very polite" she told my father. "Hajimemashite Amu" she replied.

After breakfast Kissa asked to speak with me alone for a while and so we went into or living room.

"First off, I want to tell you that you are a beautiful young lady. You would have made your parents proud by the way you have grown up. I know what I am telling you is confusing, but I can't tell you anymore on that subject until the time is right. I would like you to wear this ring. It will protect you in time of trouble. Please remember never take it off for any reason. As to the many questions I can see that you have, I will answer what I can" She told me.

She took off her pearl-like ring with gold encircling it and handed it to me. I put the ring on my right hand.

"Papa said that you are the Dreamer, why did you leave the Dream realm? How do you know my Mama and Papa? Why do you keep implying that they aren't my parents? Something tells me that you would be able to explain the spark from that stupid stick yesterday, so why do I have magical powers? And where did I get them?" I asked her. My questions spilled out without even caring about my outside facade.

Kissa smiled and said, "I can answer some those questions for you. I was kicked out of the Dream world by Deava or someone who works for the Darkness. He attacked me and I barely escaped with my life. I was very lucky that you found me and brought me to your house. I cannot tell you the answer to your second question, I am sorry it is not the time. The reason you have powers is from your heritage. If they have awoken that means the Prophesy concerning the Aka-Ryuu family has already begun. You have a long hard road ahead of you. I suggest that you find strong friends that will help you in your journey.

"Arigato Kissa, you for the questions you have answered. Excuse me but I do have plans with my friends at the mall today so domo arigato" I told her and left the room to get ready.

***Three hours later at the mall***

"Ohaio minna" I told my friends. Since it was around lunch time we decided to eat lunch. As we sat down I noticed Tadase staring my right hand. When I asked him what was wrong, he said he had something to do and left us immediately. The rest of us watched him as he ran dialing his cell phone and wondered why he had left so suddenly. Well, that was interesting, I thought. Oh well, I hope everything is okay.

"That was weird. Anyway, guys guess what happened yesterday? I told the story of how I met Kissa (leaving out the magical powers part of course). When I finished telling them the Fujisaki twins were very quiet.

"Hey guys, I need to get more soda, Amu wanna help me?" she asked me.

"Sure" I replied and we went off together (I wanted to ask her some questions anyway).

"Hey, I need to talk you about yesterday, where did you get your powers from and when did you first get them? I don't mean to pry but it is important" I asked her. Then I told her the rest of the story that Kissa told me.

"She mentioned Aka-Ryuu family? Do you know who they were? They were the King and Queen of the country Theodora. About 17 years ago the country was attacked by the Darkness, it nearly destroyed the country. The entire royal family was killed. At least that is what they say. Some rumors even say that the princess and king are still alive. The body of King Yuu Aka-Ryuu and the princess were never found. I was too young to remember the name of their daughter. Only Queen Aoi- Aka-Ryuu's body was found. As for the powers in my family, they awoke when we turned 3 years old. So we know how to control it and know what we can or can't do." Nade told me. "The Fujisaki family was part of the royal court for years, so my father is constantly telling Nagi and I about the Prophesy. I will tell you all about it, but later."

I thanked her and we walked back to the table. The rest of the day went well and we never saw Tadase the rest of the day.

(Tadase's POV)

***On the phone***

"Boss, I think I found the priestess, she was wearing her ring in public, stupid girl" I told him.

"You did well. Leave the rest to me; I will have her taken care of. Keep your distance, if she realizes who you are then the entire mission is in jeopardy" He responded.

"Hai Dark-sama" I replied and hung up the phone. I sighed, well so much for being Amu-chan's friend. I just don't understand why _she _is the priestess or _why_ she chose to reveal it now that the Dream realm is in danger. She is sure stupid to take that chance.

(Ikuto's POV)

I silently watched the group at the mall. I watched as Tadase ran off to tell his _Master_ about the ring. I listened as she explained about Kissa. Then I followed her and the purple haired girl. I knew that I had to move fast if I was going to protect her from the Darkness and teach her how to fight. The big question was, "Would she accept or reject me?"

Author's note: Thank you for reading chapter two of this story. I know that the story is still not clear. Questions like, who is this "Boss"? What does Tadase have to do with him? Who does Tadase think that Amu is? What role does Ikuto play? And probably some other questions too. I hope that I can spell this story out the way it is in my head. Thank you for giving my story a chance. Please give me constructive criticism and please no flaming.

~Hinata~

Translations:

Domo arigato: Thank you very much

Arigato: Thank you

Hajimemashite: Nice to meet you (formal way)

Asshiteru: I love you

Ohaio: Good morning

Hai: yes

Suffix _sama_: prince or princess

Aka-Ryuu: Red Dragon

Yuu: sun

Aoi: love

Special thank you to Pika-Thunder and -Xx for your reviews to chapter one.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone, I hope that this chapter comes out the way that I want it too. Keep in mind that I plan on clearing up any questions and concerns within the next two chapters. They should be very detailed, I hope. Anyway as always, I do not own Shugo Chara in a fashion or form. The true story belongs to the wonderful people who wrote it to begin with. Domo arigato! Please enjoy, review or whatever you would like to do

Hinata

Chapter three

(Amu's POV)

When I returned home from the mall later that night, I intended to ask Kissa more about the royal family and more about my powers, but she was gone. My parents said that she had to go somewhere and would not be home until later. They wanted me to go bed. I agreed, told them I loved them and left the room.

(Kissa's POV)

I knew that I had to work fast. I had a really bad feeling today like there was someone after Amu. This was the positive side of being connected through the ring. I knew I had to quickly find the observatory to find Tsukasa and that I needed explain the situation to him. As I made my way to where I knew I would find him, my mind drifted to how we met.

***In her memories***

I was going to my first day of training in the boarding school for gifted children when I saw a boy with purple eyes crying at the gate. As I walked over to him he looked up.

"Are you gonna laugh at me too?" He asked me.

"No, why would I do that?" I responded kneeling next to him. "So what is your special ability that allows you to come to this school?

"I can read the future through cards and the stars. They are not too clear yet, but they are there." He said.

"So, why were you crying?" I asked trying to make him feel better. "Was it something someone said or are you just homesick?

"I just want to go home. My parents were glad to get rid of me because I was different from the rest of my siblings" Tsukasa replied. "I feel as though no one cares for me and no one will be my friend."

"I'll be your friend!" I told him. "Just please don't mind what _I'm_ in this school for, some people find it weird or are scared of me when they know what my powers are."

"What exactly _are_ they? And why would people be scared?" He asked me.

"Well, I can see people's dreams, I can even change them, make them good or bad at a simple whim" I explained cautiously. When he did not say anything I looked over at him and asked sadly. "Do you still want to be friends? I don't use my powers for my own gain. I am still learning how to control them"

"No, I want to be friends; you seem like a nice person and didn't judge me, so why should I judge you?" Tsukasa said.

From that day on, we have always been friends. We may have followed different paths with our careers, but we still speak every few years and know that we could count on each other in times of need.

***End of memories***

"Hey Tsukasa," I called into the observatory, "where are you? We need to talk"

"Kissa-chan! Long time to no see!" He said, "why are you even here and what are you doing out of the dream world? You know how dangerous that is!"

"I know Tsukasa, but this is what happened and how I came to be standing in front of you." I explained. After I finished telling him the story of the Deava, I told him about Amu. His eyes widened at the mention of her name – he was close with her real family.

"Are you telling me that you found _her_!" He exclaimed. "Her powers have woken up? Why didn't you tell me sooner? You know there are people everywhere that work for Darkness. We need to start her training _now_, in fact, it should have started as soon as she was able to walk and hold a weapon!"

"I know, but at least for now she has my ring and so I know how she is doing at all times. There is one thing that concerns me though. When she was with her friends today, the ring sent a bad feeling to me; like one of her friends were a spy for Darkness." I told him. "I do not know his full description, but I when I peered into the mirror connected to the ring, I could see blonde color hair with red eyes. The feelings came from him because when he was gone so was the feeling".

"Would you recognize him if you saw him again? Tsukasa asked me. "If I showed you pictures of the kids at her school, I am after all, Principle of the school that she attends."

"I believe so. His face was fuzzy since he was moving a lot, but I should be able to tell" I replied. He took us to a room that had the student files and told me to go through them. As I was looking, I found a boy that looked like the one in the mirror and pointed him out to Tsukasa. His reply was "I thought you would point to him".

"What do you mean? I asked.

"That is my nephew, to think that he was lured to the dark side makes me wonder why" he told me.

"Well, we can test him to see, you have a much better handle on your powers that when we first met you know" I said. "So, now we have two major problems to solve. Keep Amu safe and discover if your nephew is indeed a spy. First and foremost, we need to come up with a plan to help Amu though". We spoke for another two hours planning how to get Amu safely out of the house and to begin her training. We discussed who could be her allies as well.

"There is a set of twins that she knows who have powers" He told me. "Mashiro Rima, Souma Kukai, Yuki Yaya, and Sanjo Kairi, all have powers that can be molded and improved. Tsukiyomi Utau has about 50% of her powers mastered. There is also a boy with blue hair that has been training with me for years. His name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He has the power of the sun and strong indeed. Maybe he– "

When Tsukasa began to tell me of the blue haired boy was when he appeared through a door in the wall.

(Ikuto's POV)

"I need to talk to you Blondie. I saw –" Who is this? I asked pointing at Kissa.

"Well, first off, my name is _not_ _Blondie_, secondly, this is my very good friend from school way back and she the Dreamer. Also a priestess" He explained to me. "Her name is Kissa the Dreamer. She is currently a visitor with Hinamori Amu, which bring up another interesting story. She is –"

"Someone with a lot of power" I finished for him. "My questions are, why does she have that much power? How can she knock Saaya back with only a stick? What do the Fujisaki twins have to do with her? Why was she wearing a ring that a strong magical aura came from and finally, why did Tadase run and call his boss when he saw it?

"Are you telling me that you knew Tadase was working with Darkness?" Tsukasa demanded. "Why didn't you tell me?!

"Well, we all know that the Kiddy King only wants power and that he will do anything to get it" I told him. "I thought it was obvious, the way he has been sneaking around and secretly watching people. The good news is that he hasn't seen Amu use her powers; he only saw the ring, so he assumes it was hers.

"Great, now she is _really_ in danger!" Kissa explained. "I must be going Tsukasa, young man; I need to get back to Amu's house. Tsukasa if he will truly be of help than explain the situation to him. We will meet you here tomorrow morning and expect to have her staying here. I do not have a good feeling about what is gonna happen!"

"Huh? Start explaining before I go find where this Amu lives, since I was headed there anyway and figured I should talk to you first" I told Tsukasa. Tsukasa told me the story and that was when I wasted no more time and followed her, I had to protect her from Darkness's goons and from the wanna be Kiddy King.

***Morning time***

(Amu's POV)

I awoke to the sound of glass getting broke downstairs. I rushed out my bedroom door and ran downstairs. I ran to where the noise was the loudest and saw my mom on the floor bleeding from her sides and mouth. My father was fighting the men in dark colored robes. He looked up and saw me and told me to run. He said run and don't look back.

"No Papa! I have to help you! Is mom okay?! Please tell me! I exclaimed.

"Mama is dead, she died protecting you. I tried to protect her too, but I failed. Don't make her sacrifice be in vain! Please run Amu-chan. He begged me. The men slashed his chest and killed him when he said my name.

I knew that I should have listened but I could only see my mom dead and just watched my dad fight to his death. I didn't know how I saved Nade, but I knew I had to do it again – _somehow_. I grabbed the nearest thing to me and waved it. When nothing happened and the men were almost to me was when Kisaa grabbed my arm and pulled me away. As we did, I saw a boy with blue hair jump in between us started to fight the men.

He looked at Kissa and said "Get her out of here! You know where, now move! I will be there soon."

Kissa pulled me out of the house and all I could do was stare at my home knowing that I could never go back. Knowing that my Mother and Father were gone and that I could not do anything to save them. I could only cry and scream when I saw a bright flash come from inside the house, I saw a blue figure jump out of my house, run up to us and then my world went black.

Author's note:

I hope that this chapter clears some questions. The next chapter will be interesting to see how Amu reacts to her family, Ikuto and when she learns that all her friends have powers too. The question I may not answer next chapter is what will she do when she realizes exactly who was behind the killing of her family.

I would appreciate any constructive criticism please. Thank you and have a wonderful evening!

~Hinata~

Special thanks to Pika-Thunder for the review!

Special thanks to those who have favorited or are following this story.

It is very encouraging Arigato!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone, thank you for all your reviews. I appreciate them. I do not own Shugo Chara at all.

Comment from Guest (since I could not pm you here is your response), sorry that the death scene was too fast. It is the first time I have every written one. I will do better in the future. If you read the comments after the story you should see that I was not going to leave it at that. I had planned on going into more detail of their deaths within her dreams or just as she wakes up. Thank you for your suggestions and help. I will try to write my chapters better.

Hinata

I will also rewrite the death scene here.

Rewrite of death scene

(Amu's POV)

I awoke to the sound of glass getting broke downstairs. I rushed out my bedroom door and ran downstairs. I ran to where the noise was the loudest and saw my mom on the floor bleeding from her sides and mouth. My father was fighting the men in dark colored robes. He looked up and saw me and told me to run. He said "run and don't look back!"

Instead of running like my Papa told me to I ran over to Mama on the floor. She looked at me and told me that I needed to leave and to never let the men catch me. "Why Mama?" Who are they and why are they here? I asked while crying.

"They are from another country, if they catch you, you will die" she said. "Mama, please don't die! I begged her, but she lifted her hand to face and told me that she loved me and her hand fell to the floor and she never woke up again.

"Papa! Mama's gone" I screamed frantically. When I looked up he was fighting against the men dressed in black clothes. Papa dodged a sword. Then he used his own sword to kill one of them that attacked the house. Papa looked at me (dodging the other three that were charging him and repeated the warning to run. "No Papa! I have to help you. I don't know how but I will." I told him.

"No Amu-chan, you must go, Mama died trying to protect you, I tried to protect her too, but I failed. Don't make her sacrifice be in vain! I love you! Now, _please run_, Amu-chan. He begged me. The men slashed his chest and killed him when he said my name.

I knew that I should have listened but I could only see my mom dead and just watched my dad fight to his death. I didn't know how I saved Nade, but I knew I had to do it again – _somehow_. I grabbed the nearest thing to me and waved it. When nothing happened and the men were almost to me was when Kisaa grabbed my arm and pulled me away. As we did, I saw a boy with blue hair jump in between us started to fight the men.

He looked at Kissa and said "Get her out of here! You know where, now move! I will be there soon."

Kissa pulled me out of the house and all I could do was stare at my home knowing that I could never go back. Knowing that my Mother and Father were gone and that I could not do anything to save them. I could only cry and scream when I saw a bright flash come from inside the house, I saw a blue figure jump out of my house, run up to us and then my world went black.

End chapter three. I hope that was a bit better. If not sorry it's the best I could do.

Chapter Four

(Ikuto's pov)

I ran out of the after taking care of the men who killed the Amu's family. I knew the most important thing was to protect Amu from harm and now she was all alone. As I got outside I saw her look at me and pass out. I really couldn't blame her, she did just lose her parents, her home, her whole life. The next question was, when she awoke, would she be willing to accept the responsibility that was thrust upon her from birth?

I walked up to Kissa who was now carrying instead of dragging Amu. "Do you think you could help me a little Ikuto? She is not as light as she looks" Kissa said. I grinned as took Amu from Kissa.

***At the observatory***

(Tsukasa's pov)

I looked at Amu as she slept wondering how I did not recognize who she was before. She was the exact picture of Aoi Aka-Ryuu. Well, at least we know where our Princess went off too. She was right here and safe all along. Now to start her training as soon s she woke up that is. But first, I had to talk to a certain nephew who was responsible for all this commotion.

(Ikuto's pov)

I did not know what to think while I sat next to Amu as she slept. She was still crying in her sleep and struggling, but no one could wake her. Tsukasa went so far as to throw water on her, but she did nothing and continued cry more. If only we could wake her up we could get her out of her nightmare.

(Amu's POV)

***In her dreams***

I was at home sleeping in my bed. I heard the noise from a broken window. I ran out of my room and into my hallway. I ran and ran and ran, but the hallway would not end. I cried out in frustration. I could hear sounds of struggle downstairs but I couldn't reach it. Finally, I made it downstairs but could only watch as the other me cradled my Mother in my lap. I watched as my Father fought. I screamed when my Mama told me she loved me and died. I tried to stop the man who slashed my Father, but the sword went right through me. Why couldn't I help them? Why! I supposedly have powers why can't I use them?!

I watched as Kissa came in and pulled me from helping Papa. I watched a blue-haired boy appear in the house. I watched him use his powers. And _wow_ what powers he had! They were as bright as the sun. He spoke some words and the whole room was too bright to see anything. When everything cleared the men were dead and the boy was out of my house. I watched as I passed out. All I could do was watch and that was the most painful of all. I knew what would happen and I could do nothing to fix it.

As I was sitting in the front of my house feeling like my whole world was gone, a woman appeared in front of me. She had long bright pink hair and golden eyes just like me. She said her name was Aoi and that I needed to wake up because if I didn't the world would end. She told me that if I worked at it, I could stop the men who killed the Hinamoris. I had the urge to correct her and say parents, but for some reason I couldn't. She told me to get the locket, that it was the key to my powers. After that she left.

***End of dream***

I woke up with a start still crying and screaming for my family to come back. I looked to the side of the bed and noticed the boy that rescued us.

"So, you woke up" he said. "I am Tsukiyomi Ikuto, you can call me Ikuto. I am sorry that your family died Amu. I tried to get there in time, but I was too late to save everyone. Tsugumu and Midori did their best and they fought bravely. If you want to be able to get back at the ones who killed them, you will need to train and train hard to master your powers".

"How do you know about them? How did you know what was happening? What powers do you have? Why do you know so much about me? Are you going to turn me into the King? I asked him.

"That's a lot of questions", he said grinning. "Well, I saw you when your powers first showed in the schoolyard. I knew what was happening through Kissa. I have the powers of the Sun. I am the Sun Druid. I know a lot about you because I do not age, so I knew you when you were a baby living in Theodora with the King and Queen. I just did not know you right away until Kissa revealed your real identity. The spell over me was lifted. I am not going to turn you into the King, but I am going to bring you to someone else. He will be back shortly but had to take care of some business first.

"I hate to leave you, but I need to make sure the one that Tsukasa wanted me to gather are here. I will go get Kissa" Ikuto said as he got up. "I will see you soon Amu."

***Kissa came in to keep Amu company while Ikuto was gone***

(Ikuto's pov)

I went to the far side of the building where the group Tsukasa called were waiting. "Hi everyone" I said as I walked into the room.

Rima, Kairi, Nade, Nagi, Yaya and Kukai were waiting. They were talking about what their principle could have possibly wanted with them on a Sunday afternoon. When they saw me, they each said their own various hello's and asked why they were all here.

"Well, we have need of the individual powers that you all have. Nade, Nagi, you have been working with Tsukasa for a while, as have I. Rima, Kairi, Yaya and Kukai, you will each be training at the same level as Amu, if you all agree to help her. She is going to need all your help with her mission to take back a throne. If you do not wish to help wait here and you will be free and no nothing of what is going on" I explained to them. "Now, who will stand with Amu and her quest? I cannot tell you any other details with your consent".

They all agreed to help Amu and followed me to the secret side of the building.

Author's note: I will get into what is going on with Tsukasa and Tadase in the next chapter. I hope that this chapter is okay. In the next chapter, I will explain the powers of her friends, how Amu reacts to the news of their powers and I will also explain why the king has set rules about who can have powers and who cannot. She will also gain her first sword.

Hinata

Special thanks to:

Guest (I assume Pika-Thunder if not please correct me), Chaotic Luna.

Thank you both for the help so far.

Special thanks to those who have favorite or are now following my story, it means a lot to me!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone, I know I am three weeks late from submitting a full chapter but I have been very busy. Especially it being the holiday season, I will try my best to make regular updates. As promised (a week late) here is the full chapter five.

Chapter 5

(Kissa's POV)

While Amu was resting and Ikuto was gathering our troops, I gathered Amu's sword so that we could start training. This sword was special, the reason was because the powers would change with what orb was used. Currently there was an earth orb attached so all her skills that had to do to with earth would be amplified and air would be decreased. Now the fun part will begin … trying to explain this to Amu without her freaking out too badly.

(Amu's POV)

When Kissa walked into the room she had a sword in her hand. It had a gold handle and silver blade. There was a small brown orb at the point where handle and blade meet. The look on her face told me I would have a very difficult time ahead of me.

"Here is something that will help you keep your powers in check" Kissa said while handing me the sword. "We will train you and teach you master them. That sword will not only show you what you can do with skills that have that pertains with the powers of the earth. But with water, fire and air, they can all be manipulated."

"How do you know what powers I have?" I asked her. "I know that some stupid spark came out of a stick. I know that in the time of need, nothing happened and because of that my parents died. What exactly are trying to make me do?"

"The world is in jeopardy. Without you, it will fall. It is part of the prophecy. We tried to thwart it by hiding you, but some things cannot be changed" Kissa explained. "Just know that your parents and the Hinamoris only did this to protect you and to stop the prophecy from happening, but I guess it couldn't be done"

"What do you mean prophecy?" I asked her.

"You are the daughter of King Yuu Aka-Ryuu and Queen Aoi Aka-Ryuu. When you were six months old when an enemy known as the Darkness attacked Theodora and killed your mother. Your father put you in the care of his Captain Tsugumu Hinamori. One of the men who worked under him was the father of Nadeshiko and Nagihiko Fujisaki. Their Mother and Father also followed Tsugumu here but the Hinamoris and Fujisakis chose not inform the twins of whom or what you are. There was no need up until now. At this present moments, Ikuto is gathering your allies and we will win this battle. But first we must start training" she explained to me.

***I remained sitting on the bed wondering if I was still sleeping, this all sounded crazy … there was no way I was some princess. There was also no way that I did not grow up with my parents. I could only guess what that sword was for and part of me did not want to find out***

Kissa looked down and slowly breathed out … "Before I tell you more about the sword, I should tell you something else. You were betrothed to unite two countries when you were born. They were from the country Aoi Tsuki*. The royal family was known for character changes. They had an ability to change their form for battle with a simple need. The Royal family's name was Tsukiyomi. The king and Queen had two children. Their names were Ikuto and Utau. Utau was betrothed to Souma Kukai from the country Nagareboshi*. We will get more into what happened with each country at a later time, but know that whatever happens, Ikuto will be there to help and protect you. This is a lot to take in but enough of that until it is question time (Kissa smiles at the phrase "question time"), now onto the sword…

"That sword that you are holding is special. It is useless to anyone that does not have Sword Singer magic. The only thing that it will do for anyone without the right magic is cut but it will not amplify anything. With you, this sword will be able to make that spark happen again that helped you with Nadeshiko. You may not be able to bring back your parents or the ones who you feel are your parents and but it will help you cope with what happened. Now I will explain all there is to know about the sword and your powers" Kissa told me.

"The powers that you have are called Sword Singer magic. It means that you can take anything, use it qualities, be it earth, fire, water or air, and attack when needed. The stick you used was a form of earth magic, which is why the sword currently has the earth orb. It seems to be the one you are able to master the quickest. After earth, we will work on water, fire then air. Air is the hardest one since it can be used in any weapon you possess. The Sword Singer magic is extremely rare, in the time before now, when magic was accepted by everyone very few people had it. Many people had sorcerers magic and others had a small gift of the sword. But none of them could draw magic from a stick. They could only draw their magic from a true sword and none of them could master more than one element".

"The prophesy states, 'When Darkness consumes all and the light is torn asunder, then will come the one who defeats him in a magical wonder. She will be a singer of swords who masters earth, air, fire and water, to save us from the evil we are all under' I believe that person is you. When you pulled earth magic from the stick, it was raw and unexpected. Only the one who can fulfill the prophesy would be able to do that. Now it is question time" She said and looked at me while smiling.

"Um, I, Well, why is this happening to me?! All I wanted was a normal life! Not to be to some stupid princess. Not to save the world. Not to have some stupid Sword Singer magic! I want a normal life. And why do I have to be engaged to someone I don't even know?! Does this Ikuto person know too? Wait a minute; is the Ikuto you are referring to happen to be the same Ikuto as the one who brought me here with you?" I asked Kissa.

"Hai" She grinned as she spoke. "He is knows that you two are betrothed. He also has something that belongs to you. It was entrusted to him the eve of the attack on Theodora. He will give to you shortly".

"As for all this saving the world nonsense, I don't believe all that. All I know; is that if training will avenge what happened to my parents than I am for it. Just do not expect to marry someone I don't know or care for and when this is over, I will come back here and resume my life where it left off. Is that acceptable?" I asked.

"Hai, it is acceptable. But know this, you are more like Queen Aoi then you realize. You speak, act and look exactly like her" Kissa agreed while shaking her head.

***Kissa and I walked out of the room and into another room that Tsukasa used to train people who had magical abilities. Ikuto and most of my friends were there as well***

(Ikuto's POV)

I looked up when I heard the door open and watched as Amu walked into the room with Kissa. "Hi Amu, your friends each have something to tell you. I know it will seem strange at first but believe me, it is all for the better" I said.

"You already you know that Nagi and I have powers Amu, and we will show you the extent of them during training and battles. We will be here for you regardless of happens as both friends and allies. Remember that we will be friends first and foremost" Nadeshiko told Amu.

"Hey Amu, I guess I have some sort of aura that says I have some sort of magical powers and if I do and you are in trouble I will help you. Even if I have to beat them with a stick!" Rima said to Amu while a dark aura surrounded her that challenged anyone to disagree. (Amu smiled at Rima and gave her a hug).

Kukai walked up to Amu, put his arm around her shoulders (I had this jealous feeling come up inside and I did not really know why) and said, "Hi Hinamori, I have powers too, but they SOOO need work! Why don't we master our powers together?"

I watched as Kairi pushed his glasses up and said "According to my calculations, I have no idea what you have gotten yourself into, but you can't defeat what's his name without us. I have the samurai gift. Or in their opinion, magical powers of a samurai. I will help in any way I can."

"Yaya can tell that you are hurting, Yaya is sorry that Amu is sad and I want to make Amu smile again. Ikuto-neesan said that Yaya has powers. If Yaya does, then Yaya will help Amu to make Amu smile again!" Yaya told Amu. (Yaya sure does talk like a baby I thought to myself).

***Tsukasa walked into the room with Utau behind him***

"Oh good Amu, you're up, this is Tsukiyomi Utau, sister to Ikuto. Nade, Nagi, Ikuto and Utau have all been training with me for many years, Kuaki just started training about 6 months ago. Ikuto has the power of the sun which he has mastered. Utau has the power of the moon, she has a few more steps to becoming a master. Nade can not only erase short term memories, but also has telekinetic abilities and fly. Nagi has the power of Air. He can create whatever he wants by using air. Take for example, he can create whirlwind to take away visibility from the enemy and do much worse than a simple whirlwind. They are both not quite as high Utau, but know a lot. Kukai has the power of the stars, he is just a beginner. Amu, you are now leader of this group" Tsukasa explained.

Amu just looked at everyone and then she said, "Look everyone, I don't understand everything that is happening. I don't know why I was chosen to take this role, and I don't know if I can lead you all. But I do know this, they will pay for killing my parents and if the world is in jeopardy then we will save it. Please help me learn what is needed and thank you everyone for trusting in me that I could do this"

"Okay everyone you stay here with Tsukasa and Kissa, I need to talk with Amu a minute. There is something I need to give her" I said while I grabbed her hand and walked out of the room into the observatory.

***In the observatory***

(Still Ikuto's POV)

As I started talking Amu looked at the night sky, "Amu, I know this is a lot to take in right now but I have one more thing that we need to talk about and something I need to give you. It's about our families. As you know, you and I are the same age; however, I am 3 months older than you. Like you, I have royal blood in me as well. I am from the Aoi Tsuki country. When you were born, we were betrothed. I want to let you know that when this is over, you have a choice to marry me or not. I will not force you. Finally, here is your locket. It was given to me the day before your home country was attacked and almost destroyed. It is the key to your powers. You cannot open on your own and it will not open until the need is great. I have the key, it was passed down to me by my father for at least three generations and that locket is an heirloom to the Aka-Ryuu family. Only time will tell if it is ever opened"

"I will give you extra lessons to help you master your powers, but they will hard. We need to leave as soon as possible. Your friends will be here to help and my sister will be. But I want you to know that I will not leave you, for some reason, I want to protect you and I will die trying if I have to" I told her.

"Please, no more dying, I have lost too many people that I care about. I am not saying that I care about you like a brother; I just don't want anyone else to die on my account. Promise me, you won't die" she begged as she looked away from the stars and hugged me, hiding her face in my chest. "Please just don't die, and don't let anyone one else, protect them as much as you want to protect them."

"All I can promise is that I will do my best" I responded as I hugged her back.

***They did not know that Tsukasa was watching the whole conversation from the beginning since he had followed them to the observatory***

Author's notes:

There is no connection between the name of Ikuto's country and the Queen of Theodora's name. I guess when put into a phrase, Aoi does not mean love in this instance. I know that this chapter had a lot of information, but it was necessary. Amu and Ikuto are finally talking on their own and everyone has been introduced. Yes Tadase did not know show up in this chapter either but I figured it was getting too long. I will continue where I left off in the next chapter. The beginning questions should be answered now. With the exception of how Amu reacts to discovering who and what Tadase really is. If there are any I forgot let me know. The new questions should relate to Ikuto and Utau's kingdom, what happened to Kukai's kingdom, how the friends are all intwined into the plot of the story. Finally, the name of Ikuto's country means Blue moon because that is what I think of when I imagine in character change. As for Kukai's realm, it means shooting star because of how his character change and the star on his jacket combined with his soccer ball shoot. Any questions please ask.

Hinata

~Special thanks to ~

CerifiedChocoholic, xXManHaterXx, Pika-Thunder and Sanjana Tsukyiomi Black

~More thanks~

Those who are favorited and are now following my story!

Translations:

Aoi Tsuki = Blue moon

Nagareboshi = Shooting star


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone, I know my updates have been slow lately, but let me explain. For the past 5 yrs my Dad has been sick. Then about five weeks ago, the doctors told him he could have leukemia. He was tested and three weeks it was confirmed that he had stage three. The doctors gave him one to three years to live. One if he chose not to take chemo. No more than three if he could now find a bone marrow donor. They prayed about and chose to trust God over the doctor's methods. For those of you who pray, please I beg of you, pray for my Dad. For those of you, who do not believe in God and things, please send up nice thoughts for my Dad. Anyway, on to the story and thank you in advance if any of you pray and/or hope that he gets better.

Hinata

Chapter 6

(Tsukasa's POV)

As I watched Ikuto and Amu talking, I knew that with the right kind of help, they could fulfill their parents original plan on their own. That however, would take some tricky methods and I knew just what to do….

***Amu and Ikuto are back in the training room***

"Okay everyone, let's get started" I told everyone as Amu and Ikuto walked into the room. "The pairs will be as follows…Nagi you will train with Rima. Utau help Kukai get control of his powers. Kairi, work with Yaya and show her how to use her powers without hurting anyone especially herself. Ikuto, since you already have a connection with Amu…you help her. Now we will work for two hours and then come back together and see our progress"

***Everyone left to different areas of the rooms to train***

(Rima's POV)

"So, you mean to tell me that I have some sort of powers…Well … can you at least tell me what they are? Because I have no idea" I told to Nagi. "I don't know what kind of trouble that Amu is in but I am not letting her get into trouble with my backup. So tell me my powers already that way I can start training."

Nagi looked at me and said "okay, first let me explain that I need confirm my opinion of what your powers are" he said. Then he threw what looked like bowling pins at me.

Without thinking about it, I began to juggle them perfectly. First he threw two, then three, then four. He continued until I was juggling 6 pins. He grinned and nodded "Yup, now to use your powers for real" He said.

"My powers come from some stupid pins? What am I supposed to say?" As I asked the question, the words_ juggling party_ ran through my mind.

"I cannot tell you the words that should be spoken – when you are a beginner, the a words will go through your mind and you must speak those words outloud – when you are at intermediate or master of your powers, you will only need to move the way your attack is performed" he explained to me

"Juggling party!" I yelled and the pins went straight for Nagi. He jumped out of the way and what looked like a basketball shot the pins away. "How did I do that? And what was that you used? Some sort of basketball?" I asked him.

Nagi grinned and said, "Ready to have some real fun? Hey Nade, come in and let's see what she can do!

We began to spar with our powers and he told me that as I progressed I would gain more abilities as long as I focused on learning new things.

(Utau's POV)

Well, I thought, I guess I am to teach this rookie the ropes. I can tell that he will be a challenge. The only thing that he looks capable of is goofing off. That sounded great to me since I can beat him in anything even if he is a little cute.

"Okay Rookie, here is where we learn what your powers are. Let's see what we come up with shall we?" I said and then I attacked him…."Nightmare Lorelei!" I shouted. A black and purple and beam lunged at him. He jumped out of the way on what seemed like some sort of flying skateboard then out of mid-air kicked a super powered soccer at me that I had to dodge.

Man, I think I underestimated him! I shouted in my head. "Well, that was great, we will continue to see what surprises you have up your sleeve Souma" I told him and attacked again.

"Whatever you say Blondie, I have no clue how I did that but man did I beat you! Let's go again! He grinned and dodged as she attacked again…

(Kairi's POV)

I looked at Yaya, and before I could find a way to tell her what my powers were she started talking.

"Yaya is happy to work with Kairi-kun! I like that Kairi-kun will teach Yaya how to help Amu-chi. Please help Yaya learn fast" She told me.

"Well, we will use your strong points at our advantage. Since you want to be the baby, that is most likely what your attacks will be about. So, let's discover how you will best assist Hinamori-san. I will attack with my powers and you do your best to resist them" I said.

"Yaya will try–" She was cut off as I attacked her with my _lighting blade_. Dozens of swords were aims straight for Yaya. She dodged and fell to the ground. I stopped and ran up to her. Yaya looked at me and started crying saying "Yaya wants to go home!" but I told her to look inside her heart to find her defensive attacks. I told her I would try again and keep trying until she found her skills.

After four more tries, I heard Yaya yell, "Merry Merry!*" This deflected my swords and then she yelled "Let's go! Go! Little duckies!" When I looked up there were little bath time ducks coming straight for me. I leapt out the way and grinned at Yaya. "You did it Yuiki-san, you found your defense and your attack at the same time" I told her.

I suppose she was really excited because she ran up to me and hugged me then she wouldn't let go.

"We need to keep practicing Yuiki-san" I told her as my cheeks turned red from her hug. She let go and we continued practice.

(Amu's POV)

I looked at Ikuto and then my sword. I wondered how in the world this sword would help me learn my powers. But at the same time, I didn't care, I wanted to kill the people who killed my family and if this is the only way, then so be it.

"So Amu, let's start your training. I am sure you know that you need to take the sword out of its sheath right? He asked with a smirk.

"No, really? Are you sure it won't work through the sheath? Because it looks like it could work" I replied just as sarcastically as he spoke to me. I rolled my eyes, took out the sword and I immediately felt this surge of power run through my body. It felt as though I could do anything I set out to do. "Wow, so how do I make this thing work?" I asked Ikuto. He told he that I need to keep the clover lock around my neck and that it would help me know the stance and movement and that I would not need to speak any words.

"First lesson in sword fighting, it is not a simple 'pointy end goes into the bad guy thing'. Not with any sword but especially that one. That sword uses the elements as source of power. As I am sure you are aware, the orb of earth is currently sitting in that sword. Use earth to attack me" I explained.

I giggled at his "pointy end" remark and then started to concentrate on my necklace. Suddenly the air in front of me looked like a sandstorm, since I did not expect it I gasped and it cleared up. Ikuto told me that since I could do that he would start his attacks.

"Matte! Onegai Ikuto!" I shouted, but it was too late. I saw a bright light in the shape of a spear shooting at me. I didn't know what to do so I dodged the spear and conjured the sandstorm once again. It engulfed the spear and knocked Ikuto back. As he fell, he flipped and landed on hands and feet. He looked like a cat.

"Why did you attack?! I wasn't ready! I yelled at him.

He stood up, walked over to me and said "unexpected attacks are the only way to get a proper hold on your powers. Especially you Hime-sama. You need to learn them now and not slowly. If we had more time, it might be different but it's not. So bear with me as I do unexpected things" he said. Then he bent down and licked my cheek.

"What was that all about?" I backed up surprised and wiped my face off. "What part of that is training?

"None, I just wanted to see your reaction Ichigo-sama" he told me grinning his cat-like grin.

"I don't think so!" I yelled then I attacked him with my sandstorm but changed the properties and caused spears to form in the storm. They attacked him and he quickly moved out the way used was he called _sun burst_ and it destroyed my spears but he got a sand burn on his arm. That part me laugh and him smirk.

"So, you wanna play rough? So be it!" he exclaimed as he attacked me again.

We continued to practice until the end of the two hours.

(Kissa's POV)

I watched as everyone worked together to learn their powers. I was amazed at how fast they were able to control them. I realized that in no time we could very well be on our way to save the world from Darkness. I noticed that each pair seemed to have chemistry as well. They all reacted well and each team was perfect for each other.

(Tsukasa's POV)

I was thrilled as I watched everyone practice; they all seemed to really wanted to help Amu. Amu herself had excelled in one attack beyond the beginner's level. She was a natural and it was painfully apparent that she was indeed the princess that would save us from Darkness and his minions. After two hours, I called everyone together.

"You have all done well. In no time each one of will be at the same level as Utau, Ikuto, Nagi and Nade. I want you all to take a break. From here on out, you may not go to school or go home. I will fix everything and you will all need to stay out of sight until fully trained.

"Good, my parents only fight and school stinks anyway" Rima said.

"I don't think you really need to worry about us Tsukasa" Nagi stated as he pointed to Nade and himself.

"Us either Blondie" stated Ikuto talking about him and Utau.

"Man, why can't I go home?" asked Kukai.

"Yaya wants to go home!" Yaya whined

"I have to take care of my sister" stated Kairi.

"Yaya and Kairi, in order to do what has been asked, you will have to trust me and know that they will be safe. Kairi I know your situation and I have a solution. Yaya, you will see your family after the battle. Everyone, it is important you stay out of sight. You never know who is a friend or foe. Amu, I need to speak with you about my nephew. Everyone else please follow Kissa to your sleeping so that you know where to go after dinner. Ikuto you know where to go" I explained.

***After everyone left the room to start their tour and Ikuto stood right outside the door***

(Amu's POV)

"What's the matter?" I asked Tsukasa.

He looked down and told me how Tadase was working for the people who killed my family.

I started crying and denied it. I told him that it was a lie.

"I wish it was a lie" he said. "But Ikuto saw it. You even did. Remember what happened when he saw your ring? Have you seen him since? Weren't you attacked right after that?

As I stood there, I realized he was telling the truth and that Tadase was really one of the bad guys. He killed my family for a stupid ring. "I wish I had never worn that ring! If I didn't they would still be here! It's my fault they are dead" I cried out. "Why?! Why did he attack my family?

"He thought you were a priestess. Only a priestess wears a ring like that. And according to his boss he had to kill you because that is what Darkness does" He told me. "I wish I had known that before but Ikuto did not tell me because he thought I knew. It is not his fault and your family is not yours either."

"NO! It is my fault! I killed my family!" I cried and shouted at him. "How could I have been so stupid? I should have seen that it was me that caused my family to die because–"

"Stop Amu, it's not your fault" Ikuto walked up behind me, put his arms around me and held me. "I wish I made it in time. I wish I could I bring them back but I can't. Now all I can do is take of you and make sure that you stay safe. We will avenge their deaths I promise."

As soon as Ikuto put his arms around me I turned, hid my face and cried. When Tsukasa saw this he walked out of the room and to his office after telling Ikuto to take care of me.

End of Chapter 6

Author's notes:

I hope this chapter makes up for it being late. I cannot promise that I can make weekly updates. They may turn into every two weeks. Sorry everyone but I want to help take care of my Dad. I hope you all understand.

Explanation of uncommon attacks:

Yaya:

Merry Merry will deflect attack and put people into a daze or put them to sleep. It depends on how strong she uses it to decipher if it will only deflect or do full attack.

Ikuto:

He will still have his "slash claw" but since he has the power of the sun, I kind of had to change his attacks a little. I hope you all don't mind

Hinata.

Special thanks to those who reviewed:

Sanjana Tsukiyomi – Thank you :D I really appreciate it!

More thanks to those following and/or favorited my story:

Nymphis


	7. Chapter 7

Good evening everyone! Thank you for waiting for my chapter. I hope your Christmas and New Years went well. I don't know if this will be a long chapter or not but I hope that it is a decent update because right now my world is spinning out of control. Anyway, my Dad is still struggling and he is still in need of prayer. Please continue your prayers.

Hinata

Chapter 7

(Kissa's POV)

Well, according to Tsukasa, the girls would need protection and roomed them in a way that he what was needed. So, here is the lineup…

Nade was with me

Kukai and Utau

Nagi and Rima

Kairi and Yaya

Ikuto and Amu

I guess he felt that since I was the priestess, then I could protect Nade well enough. It would be interesting to see how each of them reacted to their new roommates.

"Alright everyone, please follow me to your rooms. I know that the sleeping arrangements will be a tad different but since you and your roommate work well in sparring, they too will be your roommate," I explained. I waited until this dawned on everyone to learn who their they would be sleeping near…

"WHAT! There is _no way_ and repeat No Way that I will sleep next to him!" Rima shouted.

"Hey, I am not that bad, besides, we can talk about how we can improve your battling skills" Nagi responded.

Everyone complained a little but not too badly as I showed them all to their rooms.

(Ikuto's POV)

"Amu, you're going to be okay" I told her as she just cried. "I know that it is hard, but the more we train, the sooner we can go after Tadase and his master. We will avenge them and then we will decide what to do with your crown. If you choose to, you can rule as your parents wanted you to do or come back here. It's up to you. But first we need to defeat Darkness. Please work with me so that we can complete our mission" I told her softly. She looked up at me and as the tears streamed down her face, she said "We will avenge them, no matter what. We have to."

"Alright, let's go to our room. Tsukasa has roomed us together. I promise not to do anything you don't want me to do" I said with a smirk. She giggled then slapped me as we walked out of the room.

(Tadase's POV)

"Master Darkness, the Priestess has been destroyed. My men have confirmed the bodies within the house of the Hinamori's. The men that were sent to kill her were also killed" I reported.

"You fool! The Priestess still lives, I can feel her power has not gone out. Did you personally see the body? Or did you just take their word for it?" Darkness replied condescendingly.

"No, I did not see the body. What do you wish for me to do? Should I report home so that my uncle does not suspect me?" I asked.

"Yes, we do not need him to learn whose side you are really on" Darkness agreed.

***On my way home***

I picked up my phone and called my uncle. "Ojiisan konnichiwa, gomen for not calling sooner. I was at a friend's house. I won't stay out stay out so long next time. I wanted to tell you I will be there in about 30 minutes. Do you want anything from the store?"

"No, arigato for the call. I was worried about you. Onegai don't do that anymore" Ojiisan replied.

"Hai" I said.

***Tsukasa's house***

(Tsukasa's POV)

As I hung up, I knew I would have to keep everyone hidden. This will be interesting I thought sarcastically. I picked up the phone again and called Kissa.

"Tadase is coming back, keep everyone away, especially Amu. Do NOT let them see each other. Use your magic or skills whatever you call them and hide everyone from his sight." I instructed her.

"Hai, wakatta I will make sure we are hidden" Kissa assured me.

(Kissa's POV)

I quickly walked back to my room, grabbed my glass ball. I pointed my ring at while concentrating on my spell. As I concentrated an invisible wall came up between the house and the observatory. Then I concentrated on a new spell that would allow our entire party to disappear into another dimension. This way, they would not be discovered before it was time.

(Tsukasa's POV)

I felt the dimension twist in and out and knew what Kissa had done. At least I did not have to worry about Tadase finding out about Amu and the others.

"Ojiisan! I am home" Tadase exclaimed as he walked in to door.

"Good evening Tadase, how are doing? How was your friend's house?" I asked him.

"It was fun, I know I stayed out too long but I need to go out again. I have a really important project that I am working on and I need to get it done" he told me.

"Well, if it is part of your grade, then it can't be helped. I need to go on a business trip myself. I will be gone around 2 weeks. As you know, there is training that I need to complete and it cannot be done here" I explained to Tadase.

"Arigato Ojiisan" he said. "Do you mind if I leave tonight? Or would you like me to stay the night? And when do you leave for your trip?

"I leave tomorrow morning and I don't mind if you leave tonight" I replied. Tadase gave me a hug and walked back out the door. I sighed in relief as I watched him leave. One crisis averted.

End chapter 7

Author's notes: I know that it was not that great, and I am sorry for that. I hope that it was at least decent. I will post an update as soon as I can. Sorry this one is late. I will make my next chapter longer sorry it is so short.

Special thanks to those who reviewed:

Rei Star, G'arshenrzxc, 101 Pretty Kitty

More thanks to those who are now following and/or favorited my story

iSOra, IloveKairi, G'shenrzxc, 101 Pretty Kitty, Kbogdanovic

If I forgot anyone, please let me know and I will give you credit in the next chapter. Please continue reading for translations if you need them.

Hinata

Translations:

Matte: Wait

Gomen: informal way to say sorry

Onegai: Please

Wakatta: okay. This can change; it is not the only meaning for the word. In this instance, it is correct, change the function (noun, verb, you get the jist) and the meaning changes

Ojiisan: Uncle


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone, thank you for bearing with me on the last chapter. Every author has a chapter they hate and that one happens to be mine lol. Anyways, here is the next installment of my story. I sincerely hope that this chapter turns out better than my last one. On to the story!

Hinata

Chapter 8

(Tadase's POV)

While I was getting ready to leave once again that night, I couldn't help but feel as though my uncle was hiding something from me. I knew that I should probably stay to find out, but I also knew that I had to get back to Master Darkness. I couldn't however shake the feel that there was some sort of wall in the house and that I was being watched. As I left, I breathed a sigh of relief that he did not find what I was up.

(Kissa's POV)

I watched the entire exchange between Tadase and Tsukasa. I noticed how nervous Tadase looked and noted the lies he told. I followed him as he packed his belongings and left. I sighed right after he did.

(Tsukasa's POV)

Once Tadase left the room, I walked into my own room and began to find all the items I knew I would need. Most of all, I grabbed the maps that would lead Amu to the rest of the orbs to help empower her sword. I placed a protection spell on the house that would prevent anyone, including Tadase, to enter the house and if they did manage to there would only be a hologram. Afterwards, I left for the other realm to meet up with Kissa and the others.

***In the realm of Aoi Tsuki***

(Ikuto's POV)

Ah, home again…I thought as I walked down the way. I wonder what is happening to the temple the people built for me.

"Everyone, this is the realm Aoi Tsuki. It is my home. Here there are two temples. One to the one who holds the power of the Sun and one to the druid who holds the power of the Moon" I explained. Nagi, Nade, and Amu just nodded knowing exactly was I was saying while the other just looked at me confused. "I know that most of you have never been here so do not be surprised at the way my sister and I are treated. And please, do not treat us any different than what you have been".

The scenery looked as though it was out of a picture book. The trees were purple with pink flowers going down one side of the mountain; near the bottom was a temple with the symbol of a moon. Going up the mountain the tree were blue with white flowers and at the very top was a temple that had the symbol of the sun. The earth was nothing but green grass with a dirt road that led to the houses and to the temples and it glittered in the sunlight.

"My goodness Ikuto, why would you leave this place? It is so pretty here!" exclaimed Amu as she followed Ikuto to the Sun temple.

The others just stared nothing that they really could not describe the words that were going through their heads. When everyone reached the Sun temple, Ikuto led them to a room in the back that had a special code to enter. It was a training room that would help everyone master their powers.

"Ikuto, I need to talk to you a minute please" Amu said quietly.

"Sure, everyone make yourselves at home. When everyone is done here, Utau would you lead them to their sleeping quarters and keep the same partners that Tsukasa set so that there are no mix-ups" I instructed her.

"Hai Onii-san, no problem" she replied. I walked out the door with Amu so that she could be more comfortable.

"What's the matter Amu?" I asked.

"It's about you being a druid. And how you never age. How can we be engaged, if you never age? What could my parents have been thinking? That I want to have a husband that will never die, while I grow old and eventually perish?" Amu asked.

"Well, you see about that, I am your betrothed. It was agreed that at the time that you and I exchange vows that I would give up my powers and stay with you. I would retain the powers of my family, but not of the sun. This would give another the chance to be Sun druid for a time" I explained. "Why are you considering being my wife? I smirked as I questioned her. Amu's face lit up like a strawberry that seemed to rival her hair color.

"N-No! It's just something I was curious about" she stuttered.

"You know, they say that curiosity killed the cat" I replied bending down and whispered in her ear. "Do you really want me dead?"

"No! I was just- oh never mind. You are impossible!" Amu said as her heart began to race when he whispered to her. "Why do you seem so…oh I can't of the word! You are too close; can you back up a little? You are making me nervous"

"My little Ichigo-sama, I would love to, but you are just too perfect so I can't. Now that I know you are interested in me…I can do want I have been wanting to do since I saw you" I told her.

As I leaned in closer to her lips, Tsukasa appeared through the portal door and ruined the whole moment.

"Oops! Gomen Amu and Ikuto!" he said than vanished into the building.

Amu took this opportunity to turn her head away while he cheeks were burning and I backed away hoping that next time we would not get interrupted.

End chapter 8

Author's notes: Next chapter I will have Kutau and Rimahiko moments. We need to see how their relationship is going along. On the other hand, Tsukasa just HAD to ruin the moment! Lol. I hope the chapter was okay and continue prayers for my Dad please.

Hinata

Special thanks to those who reviewed:

PandaWoman, Balabalanceh, 101 PrettyKitty

More thanks to those who are now following and/or favorited my story

xXManHaterXx, Krystalsaphire1999, KazeNoStigmaFan24, Diamond Spirit, God Fenrir

If I forgot anyone, please let me know and I will give you credit in the next chapter.

Hinata


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone. I want to tell everyone who has been reading my story thank you. It has been wonderful and you all have been encouraging me to write, even through this difficult time with my Dad. He really needs prayer. The way he is trying to get better is tricky. Anyway, enough about me and on to the story!

Chapter 9

***Inside the building while Amu & Ikuto were outside***

(Utau's POV)

"Alright everyone, we can chose what to do. I can show you to your sleeping quarters now, and those of you who would like to continue learning your skills can come back here. Or we can all stay here awhile then all leave together. So, what is your choice?" I asked.

"Well, it would be more plausible if we checked our sleeping quarters out now while there is still sunlight. Then after we can decide what we want to do" Kairi stated as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

The others decided he was right. So that I did not interrupt Ikuto and Amu, we left out the side door and down the mountain. The path from the side door led past where they were talking but could not be seen or heard. Two building past the temple on the left was where everyone would be staying.

"Okay everyone, the same room numbers that you had at Tsukasa's is where you will be sleeping here in Aoi Tsuki. If you choose to go back to the training room and return after dark do not worry about losing your way, there are lights next to the road that leads right here. Just make sure that you use the front door to the temple not the side" I told everyone.

Yaya and Kairi, Nagi and Rima, and Kukai and I went our separate ways to find the rooms we would be sleeping in while we were in Utau and Ikuto's hometown.

"Why is it that no matter where I go I am stuck with your skiny butt, Newbie?" I asked him exasperated.

Kukai just grinned and gave me a thumbs up, "You know you like me"

"How did you come to that conclusion?" I asked him.

"Cause I am the only one who can beat you at a ramen eating contest. Or whatever you try, I can still beat you!" Kukai said assuredly.

"Is that a challenge?!" I exclaimed with lightning in my eyes.

"Of course! I can beat you at anything!" he replied.

"I challenge you to a ramen eating contest" I told him as we raced out the door.

***After the contest***

(Kukai's POV)

"I can't believe they said you won – a _kid __supposedly_ beat me!" exclaimed Utau. Her eyes were blazing violet.

"I told you I could beat you at anything. Plus, I aint no kid. Stop saying that otherwise I will have to punish you" I told her.

"You? Punish me? How can a ki–" she started to say.

My lips covered hers before she could finish the word. "I told you I would punish you" I said as when she pulled away.

"What makes you think that you could kiss me? A ki–" she started to say.

I kissed her again and this time she did not pull away. Instead she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back.

(Nagi's POV)

Instead of going back to the training room, we chose to stay in our quarters to talk. I knew that Rima was worried about Amu so I wanted to help her. I figured if I could get her distracted, then that would work best.

"So, did you always want to get away from your family? Or did you just decide to?" I asked Rima. "I don't want to intrude, I just wanted to know more about you (1).

"I don't know why I should tell you" she retorted. "But, I guess it's better than sitting here doing nothing. My parents used to be so caring and funny. We would always be laughing about something. We always went to the circus too. Then one day, it was about 2 years ago, while we were at the circus, a man that was sitting behind us grabbed me and took off. You see, he worked for some men that wanted money from my father. They thought they could blackmail him with me."

At this point she was struggling not to cry.

"My parents refused to pay but ordered that I be released. The men of course laughed at his orders and tortured me. They burned my arms and cut hair. By the time the police found me, I was barely alive." she continued.

Tears started to stream down her cheeks and she spoke.

"When I returned to my parents, they hugged me and acted like everything was normal while the officers were there. But I was no longer their little girl. After the police left, they never hugged again. They never smiled and they hated it when I tried to make them smile. I became a tool to them. They chose to not become attached to a tool. This is when I fully opened to Amu and let her become my best friend and new family. This is why she is my family. I will personally kill the one who hurt Amu by killing her family" Rima said.

After her declaration, she started to lose her balance and I caught her. Instead of fighting she just turned into my chest and cried harder. She cried for her family. She cried for Amu. But mostly she cried for how hard her life had become when her parents only viewed her as a thing and not as a daughter.

(Kairi's POV)

I led Yaya to the room we had to share. As we walked, we spoke about how different our attacks were.

"You have excelled quite a bit Yaya" I told her.

"Yaya knows that Yaya is trying her best to help Amu-chi" Yaya said. "But Yaya misses Yaya's Okaasan, Ottosan and Oniisama," She started to cry.

Good thing we are at the door to our room I thought to myself.

"Come on Yaya, let's get inside our room" I told her as I led her inside.

"Yaya, come here" I said as I patted a chair next to the desk. She sat on the chair as the tears continued to flow.

"It's okay Yaya, I will protect you. I will make sure that we get this done now so that we can get you back to your family" I promised her. I put my arm around her shoulders so that she could see that it was a promise.

She calmed down a little to say, "Yaya is happy that Kairi-kun will always be there for Yaya" then she hugged me.

***Back at the temple entrance***

(Amu's POV)

As Ikuto and I entered the sun temple training room no one was there. So Ikuto decided to help me train for the few hours before we headed back to the sleeping quarters as well.

End Chapter 9

Notes:

(1) I know they are out of character, sorry. I am trying to keep them right with the story in I have mind but sometimes they will be OOC.

Author's notes: I know this chapter does not have much Amuto but rest assured there will be more in the following chapters. I hope that the other pairs are covered okay. I know I changed Rima's back history a little but I thought it fit better. Okay that is all. I hope it was okay.

Special thanks to those who reviewed:

Balabalanceh & 101 PrettyKitty


	10. Chapter 10

Hi everyone, I know that it has been over two weeks since my last update, but I wanted to finish Sanjana's story before I continued this one. I just finished it and I hope the ending was okay. Update for my Dad…He is doing alright, the doc has given up on him though. They were very rude and killed all chance of survival. She said, don't bother making another appointment, you are going to die anyway. This in return killed his spirit to get better. I told him to get better just to spite his stupid doctor. Anyways, onto to the story, sorry for my rant against stupid idiotic doctors.

Hinata

Backtrack since it has been awhile (Gomen!)

(Amu's POV)

As Ikuto and I entered the sun temple training room no one was there. So Ikuto decided to help me train for the few hours before we headed back to the sleeping quarters as well.

Chapter 10

(Ikuto's POV)

As Amu and I walked to our sleeping quarters, I noticed that she was not only tired but did not want to look at me very much. I figured it had to do with what Tsukasa had interrupted…dang him! Why did he pick that exact moment to come to my realm? And why could he use the _other door_? But _noooo_, he had to use the use next to the temple...oh well no use crying over spilt milk.

"Amu, are you okay?" I asked her. "Are you tired?"

"No," she said while blushing. "I am okay, thank you for the extra training. I think if I keep training I will be able to defeat Darkness."

"You will, I will make sure that you will. We are all here for you and will help you. I hope you know that" I told her.

"Thank you Ikuto" she told me, and then hugged me. She quickly let go and tried to turn away.

I grabbed her waist before she could get away. "Amu, I am not going to hurt you. I want you to know that no matter what happens, I will always be here for you. Please do not be afraid of any feelings that you may be fighting" I whispered in her ear.  
"I-I-Ikuto, why are you saying weird things?" she asked while blushing. "I know that my parents betrothed us, but we still need to be friends before anything is said or done."

I sighed, "well we are here Hime-sama, let's go inside and head to bed. There is a lot to do tomorrow."

(Kissa's POV)

"Why doesn't he just make a move already Kissa-chan?" Tsukasa whined as he watched Ikuto and Amu from the top window.

"Why don't you just let nature take its course? I am sure they will end up together. So instead of acting like lovesick fanboy, get your blonde rear over here and help me located Darkness before he realizes that we have left his realm" I told him.

"We know that he is currently looking for Amu because thanks to your nephew, but thankfully he cannot sense her and neither can Blondie" I started the conversation. "We need to train them. Hard. They also have to find the orbs in order for Amu to be able to defeat Darkness. Only when she has all her orbs will she be able to defeat him."

"So you still have the maps for them?" Tsukasa asked me.

"About that, I have one of them. After that she has to be able to sense them. There are no maps for the others. And before you a–"

"What is the next one?" Tsukasa asked.

"The next one after earth is water. Then should be fire then air. The water will be the second easiest to master, but only when that is mastered will she be able to sense what direction the next orb is located. The air is last since it is the most difficult to master. And thank you letting me finish my sentence Tsukasa" I smiled sweetly.

"Right" he said. "So what is our next step again?"

"Finish training while traveling to find the orbs" I told him. "Now, let's get to our respective areas and I will see you in the morning. Oyasumi Tsukasa."

"Oyasmi Kissa-chan" he replied.

End chapter 10

Author's notes: I know that I am late updating and that this chapter is late and short. Please let it be okay anyway. I will update sooner than last time and it will be longer. But I thought that they should be included into the story as well.

Response to Guest who asked the question for chapter 1

She was speaking in Japanese because she wanted the class to be able to translate it into the language she wanted. I hope that you can realize that not all classes will automatically talk in the language they are learning. They have to learn it first. And since I do not know all Japanese then just pretend that the teacher's response to Amu not even trying was in Japanese as well. Thank you for your review and this would have sent to your message box, but I cannot send one to a guest.

Hinata

Special thanks to those who reviewed

Balabalanceh, Midnight-Angel1022, snowiewolf, 101 PrettyKitty, Day1Directioner, Guest

More Special thanks to those who followed and/or favorited my story

Midnight-Angel1022, Snowiewolf, Magicalbelievers and Bubblefamily


	11. Chapter 11

Hi Everyone. Gomenasai minna for the late update. Life has still not slowed down but I figured that I need to update it before I make anyone mad at me lol. My Dad is bad and we are waiting for blood test results. Please pray for improvement. Okay onto the story! And I don't own anything! It would be so cool if I did, but alas, I never will.

Hinata

Chapter 11

(Ikuto's POV)

As the sun rose the following morning, I had a weird feeling that something would happen today. What? I had no idea, but I knew it would be hard and that some people might get hurt if we didn't move fast. I knew I would have to talk with Tsukasa.

"Ohaio Blondie" I said as I walked into Tsukasa's chambers. "I know that you have glimpses into the future and that is how you knew who and what Amu was, so tell me. Why do I feel like something bad will happen today? I do not want it to be a surprise or hear your usual 'wait and see' answer".

"Ikuto, you know I can't tell you all I see. Heck, even _I _don't know what they mean all the time" he replied. "But I will tell you this, watch Amu's back today. You never know what might be lurking behind the doors"

I sighed as I walked out of his room. Why couldn't he ever just be straight with me? Oh well, I guess it was time to play guardian, I thought as I made my way where the group gathered for breakfast.

"Everyone, today we will have a short training session. After that, we will all choose our weapons and get going. I know that we just got here, but something tells me we need to be ready to leave. Besides Amu, don't you have orbs to find?" I told everyone as they looked up when I walked into the mess hall.

"You know, you can be really bossy sometime Onii-chan" Utau said. "But I have learned we need to trust your instincts. Come on Souma, let's get our training in before Sun priest over says it's time to leave"

Everyone got up and headed to the Sun temple to finish their training. Everyone except Amu. I walked over and sat down beside her.

"What's wrong hime-sama?" I asked her.

"Why do I get the feeling that something terrible will happen today?" She asked me in return.

"Well, I don't know, but we have to be prepared. It's the best we can do" I told her as I pulled her and lead her to the training room.

***In the other realm***

(Tadase's POV)

"Ojii-san! I'm home!" I yelled as I walked in house. Well, it appears that he is not home. I thought to myself. I guess I should talk to Dark-sama.

"Dark-sama, it seems as though my Uncle is nowhere around. What should I do?" I asked over the phone.

"You need your dose of medication anyway, so come back here for a briefing of where you will be going" he told me.

"Yes Dark-sama" I told him.

As I was headed to Dark-sama's house, I began to feel very fuzzy. I felt as though I was doing something wrong. The stories that my uncle would tell me as a child came back.

***In his memories***

"Ojii-san! Tell me a story! Please? For bedtime?" my 5 year old self begged my uncle.

"Hai! hai!" he said laughing. "Which one do you want to hear?"

"The kingdom of Theodora and the Aka-Ryuu family" I told him.

"Well, as you know, the King and Queen had a daughter. Her name was Amu Aka-Ryuu. She was a beautiful princess with pink hair and golden eyes. She could make anyone smile by just looking at her. She was betrothed to a prince whose name was Ikuto. But this did not bode well in some countries for there was another royal family that wanted the kingdom as their own. They had son. The King of this realm was dark and cruel. He wanted his son to marry the princess so that he could take over the rest of the realms with their army."

"Now, the King and Queen of Theodora would not break the engagement to Prince Ikuto, the king (who was later called _Dark-sama_) attacked the realm and killed everyone. What this cruel and mean king did not know was that this was all foretold in a prophesy. The kingdom had to be destroyed and he had to come to power before he could be defeated" Uncle Tsukasa told me.

"Why? How could be so mean?!" I cried.

"It was written, so it had to be" he explained to me. "Now, you want to hear what the prophesy said? When Darkness seems to cover all, that is when _HE_ will fall. The one who wields all the power is the one who will save us all in that hour. This means that the one who is capable of controlling all the elements will be the one to save us from the evil." Uncle explained to me.

"Where is the Prince of the bad guys? What happened to him? I asked him.

"He is safe and sound. He is protected from his father's evil and raised to help others" he said.

***end of memories***

Why can't I remember all that I wondered as I walked. Could the evil king be Dark-sama that I work for? Why is my head hurting so badly? As I was wondering what was going on, two men jumped out of the bushes, knocked me over the head and took to me to Dark-sama's house. I placed in a room and given my medication. As soon as it was in my system, my eyes turned dark red and I forgot all about the fairy tale story my uncle told.

"Tadase, how nice of you to join us, I trust you took medication?" Saaya said as I walked into the throne room of Dark-sama's home.

"That is none of your concern Saaya. Where is Dark-sama?" I asked her.

Just then, he walked into the room. "Tadase, thank you for coming. I need you to go to Aoi Tsuki. It seems that your uncle as gone there and we need to know why. I send you with the power to stop them and the keys return home or follow them wherever they go. But, remember that you must take your medication every day by 7 pm or you will be too sick to move. Do you understand? He told me.

"Hai, wakatta" I replied. I left the room and prepared for my trip. I did not care that the memories of when I was a child was gone and the only thing I could remember is working for Dark-sama.

End chapter 11

Author's notes: So, Tadase really is not all that bad. How will he be turned back to the good side? Who is the prince that was taken from the evil king? And what will happen in Ikuto's realm? I hope to answer all your questions soon. Thank you to everyone who has commented, favorited or is now following my story. I would type all your name right now, but I gotta get back to teaching school and my break time is over. :)

Hinata


	12. Chapter 12

Hi everyone, I know it has been ages since I updated this story but I have not been in the right mood for it. I was afraid that if I wrote then one of the main characters would die lol. But I have some news. My Dad's white blood cells are doing better. He is not perfect but I guess a little bit of improvement is better than no improvement and dying faster. :)

Chapter 12

(Tadase's POV)

The portal that took me to Aoi Tsuki brought me to the moon temple. It was a beautiful light blue and white. There was a shade of lavender on the building as a background to the different phases of the moon.

This is perfect I thought. If the stupid Sun god would really want to protect the priestess, he would hide her in his sister's temple. I entered the temple and noticed that there were people in there recently but where no longer there. I decided to wait for a while and see if they were either hiding or going to come back soon. I hid behind the statue of the moon god.

(Ikuto's POV)

Everyone was training when a beep went off in my temple and turned and looked at the seemingly normal wall. As I pulled down on a torch, the wall turned into a video screen that showed me Utau's temple. I watched as Tadase walked into her temple, search the rooms and then hide behind the tribute built just for her.

"Okay everyone, time is up. Grab you weapons and go through the two angels into the wall. I will guide from there" I instructed them. I closed up the room put the barrier back up so that the training room was hidden once again and that there was no evidence of our presence. Then I too walked through the angels into the room where everyone was waiting.

"Are you telling me that Tadase can do this dumb realm jump thing too!?" screeched Amu. "We have to go after him. It is because of his big stupid mouth that my parents were killed".

"No Amu, if you face him now, you will die. You need the rest of the orbs" I explained. "Besides, you need to warn Kissa and Tsukasa and get the heck out of here. He is almost done with Utau's place. Follow me"

I led them through the walls of my temple that led to a passage under the building that we were staying at. We came up out of the ground through the fireplace in the room where Amu and I were staying.

"Ikuto, why didn't you ever tell me of these secret doors?" Utau asked me.

"There was no need to, sorry" I replied. "I will show you the ones that lead to your temple soon Utau okay? Now let's get to the other two and leave before kiddy king gets here."

(Tsukasa's POV)

"So, you finally made it huh?" I teased them as they barged into my room. "Kissa and I have been ready since you all left to train. Do you have your weapons and everything? We have about 30 minutes before my nephew comes to this building. Chop chop, go get all your things packed and meet me back here. I will open a portal in the wall behind my bed so that Tadase will not be able to track it and only sense it."

~~~~20 minutes later~~~~

Everyone left and was back in my room.

"Let's go everyone" I said as I opened the wall and removed all traces that could be seen of us and opened the portal. Everyone walked through.

(Tadase's POV)

So, I wasted time at the moon temple, by the time I made it and to the sun temple it looked like no one was there for months. Did they really come to the realm? Or was Dark-sama imagining it? I guess I will have to check all the building between the temples then.

I walked in and out of 5 different places when I finally got to the house that had a lot of windows in it. As I entered it, I noticed the smell of my Uncle's cologne; I guess I finally found them. I searched the house and found where the smell was the strongest and I noticed that there was an aura in the room. It was like there was a hole that was opened recently. Could it have been a portal? If so, does this mean that they escaped again? I guess I will have to search for clues and if all else fails, I will just go to Theodora and wait for them there.

(Rima's POV)

"Welcome everyone to *Mashiro Peiro realm" Tsukasa told us. "Rima, this is where you and your parents originally come from. Here is where you were born."

To be continued…

End Chapter 12

Translations:

Mashiro is Rima's name but also means white.

Piero means clown. – I decided to Rima's realm White clown for her attacks and her outfit that is also her name.

Author's notes: Thank you anyone who is still following my story. Who commented (I hope replied to you all) who favorite and subscribed. I really appreciate it. I will try to update as soon as I can. Please note that the picture for my story was drawn by Midnight-angel1022. Arigato! :D

Sam


	13. new note - Important please read!

I know that I need to update, but there is a lot going on. Please give me until August to update my story. There is very little time for me to sleep right now let alone update my story. Please stay with me and I will update as soon as I can.

Sam


End file.
